Various types of motorized scaffoldings in which a working platform is guided along a tower for up and down movement and actuated to effect this movement are known. Examples of such motorized scaffoldings are found in the ST-GERMAIN U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,814 dated March 1989 and in my own previous U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,705 dated June 1997, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,125 dated November 1994.
However, when for instance doing brick work on a building such as an apartment building provided with outwardly protruding balconies or the like, the scaffolding must be installed so that the work platform which only moves in up and down movement clears all the balconies. To reach the wall between the balconies, it is necessary to manually install an extension platform on the work platform which extends towards the building wall between the balconies.
Obviously, this extension platform has to be installed and then removed at each balcony to clear the same. This is a time consuming and sometimes dangerous operation due to the height at which this work is performed.